When You Play With Fire
by fishylishy
Summary: We were both so strong, the true Queens of Twilight. Both of us--me and Midna. I hated having to betray her like this...hopefully I wouldn't like Link /or/ Zelda. "Well?" The Dark Mage asked. "Do we have a deal?" Full summary inside! Post TP.


**Hey everyone! I had a very cute little idea for a fiction, so here it is. **

**The full summary:**

**When Oxsiia, the leader of the Water Clan in the Twilight Realm, receives news of Zant's fall and his conditions, she sets out to see her elder sister, Midna, knowing it was their mother's dying wish for them to share the throne when both were of full development—when they stopped aging. But the Royal Advisors of the original Twili Clan (the royals), were not informed of this. Midna believes her sister but cannot convince her people and advisors. **

**So Oxsiia seeks a secret mage, who tells her of a way to make the Royal Advisors to fail and let Midna and her rule **_**together**_**—getting the three Triforces for herself. The Mage is, surprisingly enough, the next in line for the Triforce of Power. She agrees to help Oxsiia, but at a cost. She must kill the other two Triforce holders; not just take the Triforces. **

**They taint this Triforce with their own blood and open a Portal to the Light Realm. When Oxsiia meets the man her sister fell for and the woman she befriended, she knows she is in too deep.**

_I am afraid, I am a coward._ My thoughts were angry, tormenting me with every step I took. Agony ripped through my body. My wounds weren't fatal, but they did hurt something awful. The fact that the ground was blue hot wasn't helping. It was a good thing that I wasn't human, or my feet would have fallen off.

The wounds I had were simple—I had been pierced with a magic arrow in the left shoulder. It bled slowly and stung terribly. I wondered how I looked. With my skin, a pale ivory, with a tint of blue. This gave me an I'm-A-Dead-Human appearance that I favored. With dollops of freckles that ran up from my high-boned cheeks to my forehead, and golden auburn hair that went in thin, shimmery, pin curls to my shoulders, I practically glowed. I was thin—not a healthy thin, but a you-can-see-my-ribs-through-my-tunic thin. I was also tall—too tall for my clan, and I had gray-blue eyes that were wide and alert. Young looking, no wrinkles or whatnot.

My tribe had tried to convince to let at least two archers go with me, but I refused. This was a journey I would have to make alone. The Twili—the origin of us all—had just recovered from a serious blow. Since my barrier was strong, it had not generally affected us as a group.

But knowing that my sister had been in such danger…that had left a black mark on my soul and filled me with a heavy guilt, because I had not gone and helped her. I could have gone through the mirror, and perhaps helped her on such a difficult journey. The rumor was that she had been in a cursed form and had teamed up with a hero from the Light Realm, whom had taken upon the Sacred Form when inside of Twilight. Knowing Midna, she would have fallen for him.

Poor girl. She was probably still in pain from it—she had only returned three days ago.

I looked up from the gray, molten ground to the sky. It was a golden-brown with shards of black rain falling and disintegrating before they hit the ground. There were streaks of red and blue in the sky as well. Though in this realm we had no night and day, the sky darkened slightly at 'night'. It was probably another hour to the Palace of Twilight, which was good. If I arrived at night, I probably wouldn't be welcomed. My eldest sister does sleep like a rock.

Determined, I continued on. Up ahead, far away, I could see spots on the horizon. _Trees,_ I thought. Their hovering, mushroom canopies gave them away. _The Twili Tribe lives in such a strange area._ I thought, smirking to myself. My tribe lived under waterfalls, and we always slept on the warm marble, humidity in the air, listening to the soft gushing of water.

I also smiled at the memory of my sister's spunky nature. Always smart—the smarter of us, but I was braver. And her voice—the incarnation of silk; a mellow soprano! I always envied that melodic voice. My voice was a high, slightly accented and fast voice.

And her clothes. My expression fell at the memory of her thin, curved body fitting into the slinkiest of saris of still covering her perfectly sculpted chest. _I_, on the other hand, had to be a stick. Everything sagged on me, flat and straight. _Just like a stick._

I let out a sigh and continued on.

Soon the landscape turned from barren and hot to luscious and lively, in an array of dark colors and large canopies. Soon I was out of the forest and into an equally lush Castle Town. It was all landscaped with gray-black stones, with moss growing on it. Ivy climbed fountains and weeping trees leaned over the roads. People lived in neat, limestone houses embedded with sacred gems. There were grand sculptures and there was a real _market _there. Up ahead, on a large hill, sat the Palace of Twilight. It had round towers and golden roofs. It was simply amazing, or to me. My sister is much too modest about the grandness of her kingdom.

And I felt almost...not good enough to be there, but either way--I had a misson. So on I went.

I was speechless as I stepped onto the smooth, cold palace steps. There were two guards up ahead, at the main doors that were made of forest wood. I bowed on my knees as they saw me.

When I looked up, I saw they were interested. Proudly I spoke. "My name is Oxsiia, Ruler of The Water Clan. I am honored to be here in this grand province. I have come to see my elder sister, Princess Midna herself."

They pondered this for a moment. "You will need to be recognized by her Highness. Allow us to call her—"

"There will be no need for that, Garis."

The stunning voice took me by surprise. My memories did it not an ounce of justice. "Sister!" I cried, overjoyed as I saw her, leaning against the doors. She wore a long, red gown that had layers of satin poured of its skirt. Her orange hair was down in a long, ribbon coated braid hanging over her blue skin, her eyes the color of amber. "How I have worried and missed you."

Her returning smile was heartbreaking. She ran forward and embraced me. "As I have missed you, Oxy, _akir dem seeka_." I loved how she finished that last part in native Twili. It meant 'my beautiful sibling'. She looked at my arm and gasped, horrified. "Little sister, you're always a clutz, aren't you? Getting yourself wounded. And don't you dare pretend you aren't hungry, because I know you are. Come on, let's go on inside." She rolled her eyes.

**So how did everyone like the first chapter? Please review and put it on alerts!**


End file.
